Malfoy's And Their Toys
by magz21
Summary: Lucius ad Severus have been together for a while but Lucius wanted to wait for doing "IT" until his birthday this year! To make "it" even more special, Lucius is obsessed with toys.


oneshot: Beautiful, Elegant, Mine.

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED. YAOI. LEMON. CON AND NON-CON . IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!

Status: complete

RATED : M FOR MATURE

Characters: Lucius x Severus.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters J.K Rolling does. _**All rights go to their rightful owners.**_

Music: amethyst by X japan, and or Be Good To You by Se7en ( **all rights to their owners **)

_Lucius's point of view_

"Waiting. Well this is certainly a first." Thought Lucius as he stood in the statue garden by the Malfoy manor.  
Lucius Malfoy, upper class lord in the house of Malfoy, age 21. Long blond hair, pale complexion, ice blue eyes, 6.2 feet tall.

"But the prize, I suppose is well worth the wait." the whispers of wind through the trees reminded him of the whispers from earlier Birthday party in the evening. The memory flooded him.

_He had just finished the first waltz with his widowed mother and turned around still flushed rose in his cheeks in time to see Severus coming into the ball room. The younger boy was only 17 but he was lovely. Black longish hair that almost but not quite touched his shoulders, pale delicate skin and dark eyes to match the sadness in his heart. _

_He brushed his hair back behind his ear as was his habit when he was nervous or acutely aware of being stared was indeed the case. By Lucius. He was wearing long black coat dress robes that went down to the top of his calves and flowed behind him attracting attention of every person in the room he passed and also white gloves that hugged his hands perfectly. _

_Not giving his lover time to runaway from the crowds attention he walked up to him and said " Dance with me." Traditionally the second dance belonged to the person the offerer of the dance intended to marry and as such Narcissa Black was devastated by the offer he had just made to Severus. _

_He held out his own gloved hand and to his surprise and delight Severus took it in his own. He walked backward and towards the dance floor. The music began and he pulled Severus close. He whispered in his ear " Trust me. Follow my lead." Severus looked at him uncertainly but nodded. " I trust you, with my heart." _

_They began to twirl around in the dances steps, Severus trying his best to follow and Lucius helping him every step of the way. They were the center of attention but not only because of gossip. Actually Lucius would have wagered all his fortune that they were being stared at because they were beautiful together. Lucius's own white dress robes and black contrasting neck sash with the diamond in the middle matched very well with Severus's clothes and the contrast of his blond to Severus's black was strikingly beautiful. _

_The music ended and Severus started to pull away but Lucius was having none of that. He wraped his arm around Severus's slender waist and pulled him as close as physical boundries allowed making it possible to feel his body heat throught their clothes. Lucius said into his ear, " Meet in the statue garden at midnight. There is something I want to show you." He blew into Severus's ear and made him shiver. "Will you come?"he demanded.__  
"I'll always cum for you." clearly insinuating more then what Lucius had asked._

_Taken aback by his forwardness Lucius blushed lightly and then decided, -if that's the way he wants to play the two can play that game.- His hand trailed down to Severus's member and through the pants he rubbed and squeezed tenderly. Then when he was satisfied that Severus could not blush a more lovely rose he pulled away but kept his hand and took the glove off Severus and kissed his palm knowing it to be very a very sensitive spot for him. One only he knew. That pleased him beyond measure. He then went over to his mother and kissed her cheek and said loudly " Happy Birthday mother,_

"So here I am waiting for him." Lucius thought out loud. Just then Severus came running up the pathway beaten and bloody. Lucius eyes widdened and he rushed to his lovers side.

"Who?" Lucius asked. His voice furious and sharp as broken ice. Severus's head fell forward and his lover tumbled exausted into his arms. Lucius felt him wince on the impact and then his legs gave out. Lucius caught him and sat him down on a stone bench near by.

"Tell me who did this to you". Severus shook his head slightly. He knew Lucius would probably do something that might separate them an he wanted to avoid that at all costs. Even if that bitch Narcissa and her friends deserved what Lucius would have done to them.

Blood driped from a large gash across severus's cheek. Lucius flinched then started mutering every healing spell he knew. Thank goodness he was good at spells or Severus might have taking all night to heal which would have seriously affected his plans for them.

As it was it took about half an hour of sleep on Lucius's lap to restore him to health, Lucius all the while petting his hair as he always did when they were alone. How pleasant it was to finally be able to stare at his lovers.

_Severus's point of view  
_

With a wave of his wand Lucius cleaned up my appearance and then helped me stand up. I looked straight into Luces's eyes and instantly regreted it his eyes were freezing cold. "Now tell me. WHO?" Lucius demanded with a snarl in his voice.

Severus turned away and muttered "Who do you think? Narcissa and her "clique" did not like your attentions toward me. So they decided to tell me to back away from you. And yes I fought back but one against eight is impossible. Oh and by the way, I like your mother very much right now."

Lucius looked at me like I was insane. "Why is that?" he asked.

"She found them hurting me and stopped them immediately. If I remember correctly she said -What are you doing to my future son-in-law?- and then bitch slapped Narcissa and banned her from the manor."

"What am I Lucius? A fun time? A boytoy to play with? What am I to you?" Lucius looked at me with wounded eyes and turned me so I faced him directly. He trailed his fingers down my jaw and made me shiver.

"You are my lover. The man I hope to spend the rest of my days with. We have been together for four years now. My mother always knew, by the way. it has taken me this long to ask, will you marry me? On the day you turn 18 will you vow to be mine forever and no others?"

My eyes widened and all I could do was nod. He grab my neck and pulled me into his lips. His tongue demanded entrance and I complied. Our tongues met and his hands gripped my back desperately.

" I love you, I love you" he murmured between breaths. His finger pulled at my clothes and he started to unbutton my shirt. Then I remebered where we were.

He had already unbuttoned 3 of the 5 buttons on my shirt when i shivered from cold. "Lucius, its cold out here. Take me home." I said simply.

He disapparated us to his rooms in the manor and dragged me towards the bed with a look that can only be described as sheer lust and then intent to act on it.

"OH no... I forgot. Lucius, for all his elegance and sophistication, loves TOYS." I thought with a tingle of fear and anticipation.

* * *

a/n : im going to leave you hanging until the next chappie cuz believe me I plan to have alot of fun with this one. o.0 you guys will going" He did what?" And " he did that with what?" oh ya mwahahahaha 3 hang on cuz this is going to be one _bumpy ( if you get y drift) ride._


End file.
